Pool cues come in many shapes and sizes. Some pool cues are decorated with ivory or gold inlays, while others are made from exotic types of wood. Serious pool players often bring a custom pool cue to a pool match, sometimes in an effort to gain a psychological advantage over other players. One such custom pool cue includes an illuminated pool cue such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,078. This patent discloses a dual bulb system, having a light bulb in the but end of the cue and a bulb in the tip end of the cue, wherein this two bulb system is required for lighting both sections of the two piece pool cue. Since during use, a pool cue must be gripped at one end and slide across the user's skin at another end, placement of the switches for such a dual bulb system is awkward and difficult. This dual bulb arrangement also causes many other difficulties such as proper weight distribution within the pool cue because batteries and a light fixture are required at each end of the cue. Additionally, the incandescent light bulbs disclosed in this patent are subject to burning out as a result of the impact required to hit pool balls. Another shortcoming is that the two piece pool cue does not uniformly spread light throughout the pool cue.